


Fall from Grace

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Spanking, Stiles is a naughty boy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the latest Big Bad targets Stiles and Melissa, Scott orders Chris to take them somewhere safe until the pack can resolve the issue. Stiles doesn’t expect his frustration over the whole thing to lead to a blue-eyed devil using him to tempt Melissa into a fall from grace. But, you know, even saints have to sin sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall from Grace

**Author's Note:**

> For deathinnumbers prompt: Spanking (over the knee or lap, etc) Annndd for pairings I trust your judgement! (whispers I love all of the things so it's more fun to see who you think deserves spanking) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

This is so stupid. They should be back in Beacon Hills, helping Scott and the pack fight the latest big bad, but, no, they’re being forced to hide away in this creepy old cabin in the woods. Stiles is so frustrated with the whole thing that he can’t sit still. He keeps pacing and muttering and glaring at Chris Argent, who is guarding the door with a tension in his shoulders like he’s just ready to pounce if Stiles tries to make a break for it. Cold blue eyes keep staring at him, and Stiles thinks this must be how prey feels when they’re being watched by a predator. Melissa is sitting on the lumpy sofa and rubbing her temples, obviously no more thrilled to be sent away than Stiles, but she hasn’t been complaining about it.

Not like he has been.

“I just don’t know why we can’t be there.” He runs his fingers through his hair and tugs. “Scott needs my help. I should be back home doing something instead of sitting here doing nothing.”

“Scott needs us out of the way,” Melissa reminds him, her tone slightly irritated. “He can’t follow through with what he needs to do if you and I are at risk. Being here is helping keep him safe, so you need to calm down, Stiles. Just accept it because it isn’t going to change.”

Stiles scoffs. “I don’t care if this latest big bad is going after what Scott would miss most. I mean, I understand him wanting to protect you, you’re his mom, but I’m not Ron Weasley. I can do more good if I’m there helping them make plans. Lydia is alright with plotting, but she isn’t as sneaky as I am, so my plans are always better. Uh, don’t tell her that, but it’s totally true.”

“The creature left slimy footprints on your porch, Stiles. I think Scott’s concerns are valid.” Chris looks away from Stiles to peer out the window, as if that thing has somehow tracked them thirty miles away deep into the forest to this rundown hunter’s cabin they’re hiding in. Stiles _really_ hates hiding.

“It’s still ridiculous.” Stiles starts pacing again, tapping his fingers against his thigh or tugging his hair. They had left in such a hurry that there hadn’t been time to do more than stuff some clothes into an overnight bag. It’s not his fault he didn’t think to get his Adderall, but he’s really wishing he had because he could use it right now. He’s got all this nervous energy and no outlet. Chris is guarding the door so he can’t go for a run, and Melissa keeps giving him exasperated looks when he starts bouncing on his heels.

“It’s only for a few days, thank God.” Melissa mutters the latter part, but Stiles still hears her and feels a wave of guilt for making this situation even worse.

It’s not like he’s trying to be so exhausting for them to deal with. He just can’t help it. He’s annoyed at being sent away like some helpless human, and, to make it even worse, Scott sent Chris along to keep them safe, as if he doesn’t think Stiles can protect himself and Melissa. And, really, Chris is one of the strongest fighters in the pack, human or not, and Stiles is worried about everyone back home not having Chris there to watch their backs. If someone gets hurt because of this, he’s going to blame himself for becoming a target in the first place, and he’s happy not adding any more guilt to all of it currently on his shoulders. With that thought in mind, he extends the path of his pacing, covering more distance as he walks back and forth.

“Stiles, seriously. Why don’t you just sit down?” Melissa’s patience is wearing thin. It’s evident in her snappy tone of voice, reminding Stiles of multiple occasions when he’d get Scotty into trouble during sleepovers and he’d been the target of lectures.

“She’s right. We’ve got enough stress to deal with right now without adding your behavior to it,” Chris drawls, his tone lazy but his eyes sharp. “Sit down and be quiet.”

“No.” Stiles stops for a moment and faces Chris, resisting the urge to punch him because, hell, a fight would at least let him get rid of some of this energy that’s bubbling over.

Chris straightens up and narrows his gaze. “Don’t push me, boy. You’ll lose. Now take a seat and shut your mouth.”

Telling him what to do, especially in such a commanding way, is the best way to ensure that Stiles _doesn’t_ listen. He crosses his arms and tilts his chin up, not backing down even when he sees Chris’ nostrils flare. “Or what? You gonna spank me for being a bad boy, old man?” he taunts, showing him that he isn’t scared of him, mean old hunter or not.

There’s suddenly a hand on his arm pulling him back with enough force that it makes him lose his balance. “He might not, but I certainly will,” Melissa snaps at him, sitting down and dragging Stiles over her lap. She swats his ass hard. “If you want to behave like a childish brat, then I’m going to treat you like one.”

“I’m sorry. Let me up, Melissa,” Stiles says quietly, squirming on her lap even as she holds him down with more strength than he expects. He hasn’t had a spanking like this ever. His parents hadn’t really been into that kind of punishment, so there’d been swats on the leg a few times, but mostly a lot of disappointed sighs and time outs in his childhood.

“You had your chance to behave, Stiles.” Melissa swats his ass again. It isn’t hard enough to hurt or even really feel that much, but it still startles Stiles enough to make him squirm more. “Stop wiggling or, so help me, I’ll go get a switch from outside. My son is out there dealing with a horrible creature that wants him dead, and all he asks is for us to agree to stay out of town a few days so he can focus. But that isn’t enough for you. No, you have to spend hours making the situation worse and being so damn selfish thinking you’re the only one who hates this.”

“He’s not going to really feel it so long as that denim is covering his ass,” Chris points out, his smile the very definition of insolent when Stiles glares up at him. “Naughty boys like him need their bare ass spanked.”

Melissa tightens the hand holding Stiles’ side. “I don’t know…” She sounds hesitant, thank God, because there is no way that Stiles is going to just let them give him a bare ass spanking. “God, I shouldn’t have even gone this far.”

“Just let me up,” Stiles urges, wiggling on her lap and almost managing to get up but then Chris’ hand is on his back, pinning him against Melissa’s legs.

“How long have you thought about it, Mel?” Chris asks, voice low and husky in a way that Stiles shouldn’t notice is sexy. Sure, Chris is hot in a very DILF way, just like Melissa is the epitome of MILF, but Stiles feels a change in the air around them that has his skin buzzing with something he can’t describe. “How long have you imagined having him bare assed over your knees so you could give him the spanking he deserves?”

“It’s wrong.” She is rubbing her thumb against Stiles’ ribs. “He’s just a child.”

“He’s a man. A stubborn bratty man who needs his mommy to remind him how to be a good boy.” Chris clears his throat and steps closer. “He needs to be taught a lesson, and I reckon we’re both willing to teach him. You know you want to. Hell, even saints have to sin some time.”

Stiles glances up at Melissa and sees her staring at his face. “Even saints can be tempted by full lips and lithe bodies and long fingers,” she murmurs, looking up at Chris through lowered lashes. “It’s a test, really, to force us to resist temptation because, if we don’t, we can never go back.”

Chris tugs up the hem of Stiles’ shirt, his rough fingers brushing over the bare skin he reveals. “The fall from grace isn’t so bad,” he tells her. “Most the time, it’s worth it.”

“If I fall, are you going to be there to catch me?” she asks, and Stiles holds his breath because he isn’t entirely sure he’s following their conversation, but he thinks he understands enough to know they’re talking about doing something to him to teach him a lesson that involves sex.

“I’ll always catch you.” Chris leans over and kisses Melissa, a rough kiss that has Stiles’ eyes wide as he stops squirming and just watches. Holy fuck, that’s hot. And he doesn’t think it’s the first time they’ve kissed, which makes him wonder if Scott knows his mom is banging Chris Argent.

“If you just let me up, I’ll go for a run or something so you two can, uh, do whatever,” he offers, squirming on her lap even as Chris keeps him firmly in place.

They stop kissing and look down at him. Maybe speaking up hadn’t been the best idea, after all. Melissa brushes her fingers through Stiles’ hair gently and smiles down at him. “You still have to be punished for being a naughty boy, Stiles,” she reminds him, looking at Chris. “Help me get his jeans off. If we want him to remember this, you’re right. It needs to be bare skin.”

Stiles knows he could fight them, could even get away if he really wanted to, but that’s the thing. He isn’t really sure he wants to. Sure, Melissa is like a mom to him, but, well, he’s eighteen, and she’s hot, and she actually _isn’t_ his mom. And Chris is every rough fantasy rolled into a smoking hot package of sardonic wit and blue eyes. Besides, this is actually calming him down, channeling his energy, so why not do it? When Chris reaches around his waist to unbutton and unzip his jeans, Stiles actually raises his hips slightly so he can tug them down easier.

He’s made his choice.

“See, he’s already being a good boy for his mommy,” Chris points out, pulling the jeans complete off and leaving Stiles bare assed on Melissa’s lap. “I bet his little cock is already getting hard, isn’t it, boy?”

“It’s not little, old man,” Stiles mutters, looking up at Chris defiantly. He wants to be a brat, wants them to take him in hand, and he knows Chris gets it because those cold eyes look almost amused.

“Don’t speak to your daddy that way,” Melissa says, slapping his bare ass cheek hard enough to sting. “You’ve been such a brat today, Stiles. I think you deserve twenty swats.”

“Make it thirty,” Chris tells her. He walks around them and squats down by Stiles’ head. “She’s going to spank your ass until it’s red, boy, and you’re going to count. If you miss a number or lose track, you’ll have to deal with the consequences. Now tell Daddy that you understand.”

Stiles feels his dick twitch, gradually filling with blood as he stares at Chris, who is so close that he can smell him. Melissa slaps his ass again, using more force this time, enough to make him gasp in surprise. “I understand, Daddy,” he whispers, ducking his head even as his cheeks flush because this is so weird and twisted and he’s so turned on that he can’t stand it.

“Hey, none of that.” Chris puts two fingers under his chin and forces him to raise his head. “There’s nothing to be ashamed about, got it? What happens tonight is between us, and we’re all consenting adults.”

“You have such a beautiful ass, Stiles.” Melissa squeezes his cheeks, her fingers ghosting over his hole before she swats him again. “It turns such a lovely shade of pink when I hit it.” Another slap follows, and Stiles remembers he’s supposed to be counting. Her fingers are thin, soft, her touch gentle as she strokes his left cheek. Then she pulls back and spanks him again, palm firm as it leaves his ass stinging. Counting. Right.

“One,” he grunts, glancing up at Chris for approval. “Two, three, four, oh fuck, five.”

“Do you feel him against your leg, Melissa?” Chris walks back around him, reaching out to spank Stiles so hard it makes him yelp the number. The contrast in swats is instantly noticeable. Chris’ hand is larger, his fingers longer, rougher, calloused from years of shooting guns. He squeezes Stiles’ ass cheeks, hard enough to bruise, then he spanks him again, just as hard. “Is he soaking through your jeans yet?”

“Not yet.” Melissa strokes Stiles’ spine then grips his hair, twisting his head around so he can look at her. She wipes the tears that have gathered at the corner of his eyes with her thumb then traces his lips with her fingers while Chris continues spanking him with a mixture of hard and light swats so he never knows what to expect. “We can’t tell Scott about this, Stiles. It’ll be our little secret, alright?”

“Okay, Mommy.” His voice is broken and husky, the spanking turning him on at the same time it hurts him, and he’s starting to roll his hips slightly, trying to rut against her leg for any kind of friction possible.

“Mommy and Daddy wouldn’t have to spank you if you weren’t being such a naughty brat,” she reminds him. “But now you’re being such a good boy for us, Stiles.”

Stiles feels the praise wash over him, and he almost misses the next count because he’s so happy. He manages to stammer out, “fourteen,” before Chris can say he missed the number. Melissa begins spanking him again, her hands so much smaller than Chris’, the contrast making Stiles whine. Both of them are alternating swats, caressing his ass cheeks and dragging their fingers across his hole until he’s pushing his ass up for more. Soft then rough, over and over until he can’t do anything but _feel_.

Melissa even spreads his cheeks so Chris can spank his hole, the sensitive area clenching against the air as he almost misses the count again. They do it again, spanking his hole, his balls, driving him to the brink then pulling back and teasing. He loses count before they reach twenty-one, having to start over, sobbing as the gentle caresses from Melissa are followed by the sharp slap of Chris’ hand then Chris is almost gentle and Melissa is swatting him hard enough to hurt. His ass is on fire, his dick is so hard he’s surprised he hasn’t come yet, and he’s bitten his lips so hard that he can taste the coppery bitterness on his tongue as he licks them.

They stop swatting so hard when he reaches the twenties of the second round. Instead, they focus on his hole again, on his sensitive balls. When he finally whimpers out the final number, he’s trembling and grinding against Melissa’s lap to relieve the tension in his dick. Chris pulls him off her lap, pushing him to his knees on the floor and gripping his hair so he’s forced to look up. “That was good, boy,” he says, rubbing his scruffy chin against Stiles’ neck. “Now you need to thank Mommy properly for reminding you what happens to boys who act out and refuse to listen.”

Melissa is worrying her bottom lip with her teeth as she watches them. Her face is flushed, eyes practically glazed over, but she looks hesitant. “Chris, I don’t know if we should take this any further,” she murmurs, reaching up to push her hair away from her face. “Temptation or not, there are some lines we shouldn’t cross. We know better, even if he’s too young to.”

“Please, Mommy?” Stiles asks, licking his lips as he stares at her intently. “I want to make you feel good.”

“He’s not a child, Melissa. He knows what he wants,” Chris points out, fingers rubbing against Stiles’ scalp. “Hell, he’s probably jerked his cock thinking about you before, come all over his childhood bed, humped his pillow with your name on his wet lips.”

“You’re the devil, Chris Argent,” Melissa accuses, her breathing heavier than before.

“You’ve already fallen from grace. What’s one more line crossed?” Chris sounds like sin and desire as he seduces them both with his words. “Take off your jeans and let our baby boy show you his appreciation, Mommy.”

Stiles pushes his t-shirt off while Melissa gives in to temptation and strips. Now, he’s completely naked except for his socks, and he watches with hungry eyes as her body is revealed to him. It doesn’t matter that she’s old enough to be his mom, she’s still hot. Every wrinkle and imperfection is just proof of a life well lived, and he licks his lips as he sways towards her.

“Not yet, boy.” Chris crouches down behind him. “Aren’t you going to thank Daddy, too?”

“Uh.” Stiles’ heart beat skips as he thinks about what Chris is asking. He’s never been with a guy, but it isn’t like he hasn’t wanted to before. His crush on Derek is pathetic and obvious, and maybe he’s foolishly thought it might be returned one day, but that isn’t likely, so why not take Chris up on what he’s offering? “Yes, Daddy. I want to thank you, too. How would you like me to thank you?”

“With your mouth.” Chris smirks at him. “Don’t worry, boy. I won’t take your ass. I’m too old to be taking a teenager’s virginity.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Stiles whispers, flushing despite himself as Chris so casually discusses his ass virginity. He turns his head to focus back on Melissa, who is now completely naked and watching them.

“Kiss our good boy, Daddy.” Melissa is touching her tits, which are heavy and full, her nipples wide. Stiles thinks it probably says something twisted about him that his dick hardens even more thinking about sucking the nipples that fed his best friend when he was a baby.

Chris leans down and kisses Stiles, a punishing rough kiss with teeth and tongue that leaves Stiles’ lips tingling and swollen. Chris deepens the kiss when Stiles opens his mouth and licks at his tongue, his fingers gripping Stiles’ neck hard enough to leave bruises that aren’t going to be easy to conceal. When he pulls back, he smirks down at Stiles. “Now go kiss your mommy.”

Stiles crawls between Melissa’s legs, kissing his way up her inner thighs. He’s good at this, is sure he’ll have her writhing on his tongue in no time, and he feels confident that she’s going to enjoy this as he sucks marks on her sensitive skin. However, he also knows she’s going to probably regret this when they’re back in town and she realizes what she’s done, so he wants her to enjoy it so much that she doesn’t ever wish they hadn’t done it. It’s only going to be this one time, he knows that, so he wants to impress her with his skill. She murmurs his name when he rubs his nose against her cunt, just smelling her, teasing her just a little.

“Don’t be a brat, Stiles.” She reaches down to grip his hair. “Make Mommy feel good. Show her how grateful you are for your punishment. God, you’re lips are obscene.”

He hears her moan when he ghosts his tongue over her lips, tasting her wet slick for the first time. Her pubic hair is coarse and damp, rubbing against his cheeks as he begins to lick her, but he doesn’t mind. The shaved thing in porn is always a little creepy to him, in all honesty, which is probably why he watches so much gay porn instead of straight. Still, it’s a woman’s choice, and he’s supportive of that because he tries to be a good ally to the women in his life. It’s ticking his nose when he angles his head so he can lick lower, though, and sneezing in the middle of eating her out isn’t going to be sexy at all.

“So good, Stiles,” she babbles, raising her hips when he puts his hands under her ass and lifts her up so he can start fucking her with his tongue. The feeling of rough fingers gripping his dick startles him, reminds him they aren’t alone, and he hums against her clit as Chris starts to jerk his dick.

“Keep licking, Mommy. Make her come all over her baby boy’s face,” Chris says, squeezing his dick when Stiles starts to fuck his hand with more urgent thrusts of his hips. “If you make her come before Daddy’s hand is dripping with your come, we’ll let you fuck Mommy.”

With that in mind, Stiles stops his teasing and focuses. He sucks her clit and thrusts two fingers inside her, listening to her breath catch as he channels all his energy into making her come. When he adds the third finger, knowing she’ll need it because his dick is thick, she starts clenching around him. He presses his thumb into her asshole, and that does it. She comes hard, shaking and shuddering and cursing him with a stream of dirty words.

“Good boy. Now fuck Mommy.” Chris slaps his ass, which is still sore from the spanking. Stiles doesn’t waste time, though. He pulls her off the sofa onto his lap, kissing her as he thrusts his dick into her. She’s still tight, and she’s making desperate noises as she begins to ride him. Her tits are bouncing up and down between them, and he leans down to grab one, sucking on her nipple until it’s puckered and then he moves to the other one.

Stiles tilts his head back to look at Chris. “Let me suck your dick, Daddy. I wanna suck your dick,” he murmurs, licking his wet lips and staring at the bulge in Chris’ jeans.

“Fuck yes.” Melissa is scratching his chest, tweaking his nipples, making him realize they’re even more sensitive than he thought because, damn, that feels good. “Suck his cock, baby boy. Make Daddy come all over your pretty face.”

Chris unzips his jeans and pulls his dick out. Stiles opens his mouth, not entirely sure what to do but confident he can wing it. It’s warm against his tongue, the taste of his pre-come sort of bitter yet salty in a way, and Stiles tries to remember what he’s seen in porn and what he’s enjoyed when getting a blow job. He swirls his tongue, doesn’t use his teeth, and sucks it like a lollipop. Chris doesn’t seem to care that it’s his first time sucking a dick because he keeps pushing in far enough to make Stiles choke and swallow around his length, then pulling out and fucking back inside.

During all this, Melissa is still riding him, squeezing his dick on every bounce up. She’s licking his neck and kissing his shoulder, scratching his back, and basically using him for her pleasure while Chris fucks his face. It becomes a blur, and he isn’t sure how much time passes before he’s suddenly thrusting up and spilling inside her. There’s a moment of panic when he realizes they forgot to use a condom, but they’re both clean and she can’t have kids anymore, so it’s fine. Just messy.

The first spurt of Chris’ come spills into Stiles’ mouth, but then Chris is pulling out and jerking his dick, splattering the rest of his come on Stiles’ face. It barely even lands before Melissa is there licking it up, making noises of pleasure as she tastes Chris on Stiles’ tongue. Stiles reaches down between them and fingers her clit, rubbing her as she moves up and down his dick. Soon, she’s clenching around him and whining, shuddering as her orgasm hits.

They stay that way for a while, just breathing and calming down, then Melissa slowly stands up, letting Stiles’ spent dick slide out of her cunt. Stiles looks at her with a worried expression on his face because he’s anxious that this is going to make things awkward between them. She seems to sense his anxiety because she leans down to brush a gentle kiss against his lips. “Thank you, Stiles. This can’t ever happen again, but you really are a lovely boy,” she murmurs, ruffling his head as she gives him an affectionate smile.

Chris zips his pants up, giving Stiles that insolent grin. “Guess we finally found one way to make you stay still and shut up, Stiles.”

Stiles clears his throat as he stands up, using his t-shirt to wipe himself off. “I wouldn’t recommend trying that again, old man,” he says, smiling slightly as he steps into his underwear. This is only the first day. They have at least another two before Scott is supposed to even attack the Big Bad back home. He looks at Chris defiantly, taunting him deliberately. “I don’t think your methods would be so successful a second time.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Chris drawls as he walks back over to the window to keep watch. Stiles finishes getting dressed and sits down, feeling more calm and focused now, so, yeah, it did actually work, but he figures he’s better off sticking to Adderall in the long run. Chris glances at him, catching his gaze and holding it steady. “After you fall from grace once, it’s proves to be a pretty slippery slope, boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)!


End file.
